Love Song
by White Lavender
Summary: "Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku sudah merasa bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku apa adanya. Kupersembahkan lagu ini dengan segenap perasaanku padamu… Syaoran." first fic TRC, Au, abal, dll. review please.


Yui: "Yahooo… penghuni fandom Tsubasa Chronicle! Hohoho.. maafkan saya, sang author nyasar dari fandom sebelah main-main kesini, hehe.. ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom Tsubasa Chronicle, jadi maafkan segala kesalahan dalam fanfic ini, ya?" *kitty eyes no jutsu*

Kurogane: "Woi! Siapa kau? Mencurigakan sekali." *nodongin Souhi*

Fay: "Hyuu~ hyuu~.. jangan galak-galak sama tamu dong, Kuro-chan."

Kurogane: "Diam kau! Dia mencurigakan sekali tau!" *masih tetap nodongin Souhi*

Yui: "Hoeeee… Kuropon, tolong jauhin Souhi dong. Takut!" *gemeter liat pedang Souhi yang panjang banget. O.O*

Syaoran: "Sudahlah, Kurogane-san. Dia sudah ketakutan."

Yui: "Hueee... arigatou gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran: "Heeee.. darimana kau tau namaku?"

Sakura: "Ano.. kau siapa?"

Yui: "Aku? Aku Yui hoshina, yang sedang coba-coba main ke fandom Tsubasa Chronicle. Kalian bisa panggil aku Yui atau Yui-chan, hehe.." (mandangin SyaoSaku) "Huwaaaa.. SyaoSaku emang pasangan paling cute!" (mata bling2 plus blushing)

SyaoSaku: *Blushing*

Mokona: "Puu~.. salam kenal, Yui-chan!"

Yui: "Salam kenal juga, Moko-chan. Ok! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, happy reading minna-san and… HERE WE GO!" *kabur*

Kurogane: "Woi! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

.

**Disclaimer:**

CLAMP! Saya salut ma karyamu yang satu ini! ^0^

**Warning:**

AU, euh.. Ooc dikit, gajeness, yang pasti abal banget, lebay dikitlah, insert lyric song ost. Tsubasa Chronicle and Card Captor Sakura, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic tsubasa chronicle dan tentu saja, soundtrack tsubasa chronicle juga, hehe..

.

***Love Song***

By: Yui Hoshina

.

###

_Kumo wa nagarete'ru kaze wa utaidasu_

_Itsumo h__ashitte'ta kono michi no soba de_

_Ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte iru_

_._

_Demo tomaranai mune ga tsumaru hodo_

_Ima ga daisuki de dakedo sugite-yuku_

_Sore wa mukashi naita yume no kakera no you fuwafuwa _

_._

_To ukabu yasuragi mo namida koboreru fuan mo _

_Daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru hazu dakara_

_._

_Ashita ni natte mo itsuka otona ni natte mo_

_Kitto omoidashite ne anata ga koko ni ita koto_

_Wasurenai de ite hiroi sekai no hate de mo_

_Zutto kienai ima wo minna arigatou.._

_(Arigatou-Sakura Tange ost. Cardcaptor Sakura movie 2)_

###

Sakura melepas headphone (ato earphone) yang menempel di telinganya. Ia baru saja selesai rekaman untuk lagunya yang berjudul 'Arigatou'. Ia sengaja merekam kembali lagunya sebagai koleksi pribadi. Entah apa rencananya berbuat seperti itu.

"Haaahh.." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Pekerjaannya sebagai model sekaligus penyanyi sedikit membuatnya kerepotan.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura-chan." Puji Tomoyo setelah Sakura keluar dari tempat rekaman.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan." Sahut Sakura.

"Hyuu~ hyuu~.. akhir-akhir ini, lagu yang kau ciptakan sekarang lebih bersemangat ya, Sakura-chan." Puji Fay sang produser rekaman tersenyum.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Fay-san." Sahut Sakura senang.

"Sakura-chan, kakkoi!" puji Mokona. Mokona adalah sebuah robot mainan ciptaan Fay dan Fay memberikan Mokona sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-15.

"Arigatou, Moko-chan." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau ada rencana sekarang?" Tanya Tomoyo.

"Ng, tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ohohoho… baguslah." Tomoyo tertawa kecil. Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan tingkah Manajer sekaligus sahabatnya itu dan juga perancang baju yang selalu ia kenakan untuk pekerjaannya sebagai model.

OooOOooO

"Ini…"

"Bagaimana, Sakura-chan? Perasaanmu sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Tomoyo.

"Huwaaaaa… indah sekali! Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat pemandangan begitu mengagumkan seperti ini!" kata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Kini didepannya terdapat taman yang lumayan luas lengkap dengan ayunan. Salju-salju tipis menambah kesan keindahan taman tersebut.

Sakura menikmati setiap bagian dari taman itu yang sudah diselimuti salju putih yang indah. Tomoyo ikut senang melihat temannya ceria.

"Oi! Sampai kapan kita disini?" Tanya Kurogane kesal. Kurogane mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga Sakura alias sebagai Bodyguard. Ia juga mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Tomoyo sebagai pacar tentunya, hehe…

"Kalau Kurogane-san ada rencana dengan Tomoyo-chan, kalian berdua bisa pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini." Kata Sakura. Pernyataan Sakura langsung membuat Kurogane dan Tomoyo blushing.

"Mana mungkin! Apa kau tidak sadar posisimu? Kau itu seorang model sekaligus penyanyi terkenal! Bagaimana jika orang yang iri padamu mencelakaimu! Aku.." Kurogane terus protes. Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan perkataan Kurogane.

"Kurogane-san, aku tau kau sudah merencanakan kencanmu pada Tomoyo-chan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang merusak acaramu." Kata sakura.

"Huh.. sifatmu yang selalu peduli pada orang lain itu sangat merepotkan. Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Kurogane pasrah. "Ayo, Tomoyo!" kata Kurogane seraya menarik lengan Tomoyo.

"E-eh.. gomenasai, Sakura-chan." Ucap Tomoyo seraya menghilang bersama Kurogane.

"Ihihihi… mereka berdua memang tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing walaupun sudah pacaran selama 2 bulan." Kata Sakura tertawa kecil. "Nah, sekarang.. aku mulai darimana, ya.."

Sakura mulai menelusuri taman itu. Taman tersebut lumayan sepi apalagi di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Ia mulai memainkan salah satu permainan yang ada di taman itu yaitu ayunan. Ia menduduki ayunan itu dan mulai berayun sambil menyenandungkan salah satu lagunya yang berjudul 'Arigatou' sesuai irama saat ia berayun.

".._Ashita ni natte mo.. itsuka otona ni natte mo.. Kitto omoidashite ne anata ga koko ni ita koto. Wasurenai de ite hiroi sekai no hate de mo.. Zutto kienai ima wo minna a-ri-ga-to-u.."_

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Suara yang bagus." Puji seseorang sambil memberikan tepuk tangan. Sakura tentu saja terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia pun mencari asal suara tersebut dan tampaklah pemuda yang lumayan tampan berambut coklat dan mempunyai mata yang sewarna dengan matanya mulai menghampiri Sakura.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Eh, aku?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengangguk. "Aku.. hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat. Aku berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suaramu yang merdu tadi, hehe.." Katanya tersenyum ramah.

"A-arigatou.." ucap Sakura malu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelah ayunanmu itu?" pinta pemuda itu. Sakura mengangguk. "Arigatou." Ucap pemuda itu seraya menduduki ayunan yang ada di sebelah Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu sama yang di nyanyikan oleh penyanyi yang sedang terkenal sekarang ini. Kau tau? Kalau tidak salah, namanya 'Sakura'." Kata pemuda itu. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah begitu namanya di sebut-sebut. "Suaramu juga mirip penyanyi itu. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi penyanyi saja." usul pemuda itu.

"Hoe?" Sakura sweetdrop. Pekerjaannya memang seorang penyanyi kan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau.." Tanya pemuda itu. Sakura menggeleng.

"A-ano ne.. bukannya tidak mau tapi.. lagu yang barusan memang aku yang menyanyikan dan menciptakannya, ehehehe…" jawab Sakura blak-blakan dan polos. Pemuda itu cengok sebentar.

"He? HEEEEEEEEEE… ma-maksudnya yang kau nyanyikan dan ciptakan itu..? Ja-jadi.. kau itu.. 'Sakura'!" kata pemuda itu tidak percaya. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ehehe.. iya. Gomenasai~!" ucap Sakura.

"Waaah.. sulit dipercaya. Tidak ku sangka kau itu Sakura. Aku kira, kau hanya mirip saja. Ternyata.. memang orang yang sama." Ucap pemuda itu setelah ia tenang dari keterkejutannya.

"Memangnya tidak kelihatan, ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. penampilanmu yang ku lihat di TV dan sekarang sedikit berbeda. Penampilanmu sekarang, ng.. menurutku, terlihat lebih manis." Ucap pemuda itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"A-arigatou.." ucap Sakura blushing. "Ne.. siapa namamu? Kau belum menyebutkan siapa dirimu." Tanya Sakura.

"Ng, namaku Syaoran, Sakura-hime." Ucap Syaoran formal.

"Hime?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Ya. Bukankah kau seorang putri seorang pimpinan Clow Corporation yang sangat terkenal itu. Aku dengar, sekarang kakakmu Touya telah menjadi pimpinan perusahaan itu dan kau sendiri memilih bidang menyanyi karena minatmu sejak kecil di bidang tarik suara. Kau juga menggeluti bidang modeling kan. Pakaian yang kau kenakan juga menjadi produk yang paling di cari anak perempuan saat kau memperiklankan macam-macam pakaian yang manis dan imut." Ujar Syaoran panjang lebar.

"Hoeee.. K-kau.. tau banyak juga soal diriku, ehehe.." kata Sakura sweetdrop.

"Eh! Bu-bukan begitu. Karena di kelasku sering sekali membicarakanmu jadi.. tanpa sadar aku pun mengetahui banyak hal soal dirimu." Ucap Syaoran malu.

"Oh, begitu ya. Lalu, kau sekolah dimana dan kelas berapa?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ng, aku sekolah di SMU Tsubasa, kelas 1-A. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Syaoran balik.

"Sama. Aku juga baru kelas 1 tapi di SMU Chronicle." Ucap Sakura.

"Heee.. SMU Chronicle? Aku dengar, SMU Chronicle adalah sekolah khusus untuk artis terkenal. Sekolah tersebut mendidik siswanya dalam berbagai bidang intertainment. Kau hebat bisa masuk disana." Ucap Syaoran kagum.

"Ehehehe.. aku hanya beruntung. Kau juga hebat bisa masuk SMU Tsubasa. Bukankah SMU Tsubasa juga terkenal karena sebagian siswanya hebat di berbagai bidang olahraga termasuk beladiri. Setiap SMU mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing dan itu cukup sebagai pedoman mereka." Ujar Sakura.

"Wah.. walaupun kau artis terkenal, kau juga baik ya, Sakura-hime." puji Syaoran. Sakura blushing.

"A-arigatou.." ucap Sakura. "Tapi.. bisakah kau memanggilku Sakura saja, tanpa panggilan '-Hime'." Pinta Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Syaoran heran.

"Ng.. biar kita.. lebih akrab." Ucap Sakura blushing.

"A.. ng.. ba-baik.. Sakura.." ucap Syaoran kikuk.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku memanggilmu, Syaoran." Ucap Sakura riang.

"Ha'i." jawab Syaoran. Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja..

"Ah, gawat! Aku lupa belanja untuk bahan makan malam! Gomen ne Sakura. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Pamit Syaoran terburu-buru.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sakura. Syaoran menoleh, "Aku.. boleh ikut?" pinta Sakura.

"Tapi.. kaukan seorang artis. Kau tidak takut di lihat orang." Kata Syaoran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu lebih baik daripada aku sendirian disini." Kata Sakura.

"Hm.. baiklah. Ayo!" Syaoran langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang.

OOooOOooOO

"Hei, itu bukannya Sakura? Tapi, kenapa ada disini? Siapa orang yang bersamanya itu? Dia lumayan tampan juga. Apa pacarnya? Mungkin cuma mirip. Bla bla bla.." dan segelintir komentar heran lainnya saat mereka melihat Sakura dan Syaoran ada di supermarket.

"Sakura, sepertinya kita sedang diperhatikan." Bisik Syaoran mencoba menoleh pada orang-orang yang sedang berbisik. Tetapi ketika Syaoran menoleh pada mereka, mereka pura-pura bicara dengan orang lain bahkan ada yang pura-pura bicara pada tiang listrik (?). Tentu saja Syaoran mengetahuinya.

"Ehehehe.. begitu ya..?" kata Sakura sweetdrop. Dia memang merasa diperhatikan dari tadi.

"Kemunculanmu memang selalu membuat gempar." Kata Syaoran pelan.

"Ehehehe.. mungkin..?" ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Lalu, kau sudah selesai belanja?" Tanya Sakura melihat belanjaan Syaoran yang banyak.

"Ya, sekarang aku tinggal membayarnya ke kasir." Kata Syaoran seraya pergi ke kasir. Sakura pun mengikutinya.

Saat mendekati kasir, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti. Itu membuat Syaoran juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Syaoran heran melihat Sakura diam di tempat manik-manik.

"Kawaii.. strap handphone ini lucu. Ne, ne, Syaoran-kun, lihat! Strap ini manis sekali kan." Tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah strap HP berbentuk sebuah boneka beruang kecil dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Syaoran pun melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Aku akan membeli 2. Satu untukku dan satu lagi untuk Tomoyo-chan. Oh ya, Syaoran-kun juga mau?" Tanya Sakura sambil memamerkan strap HP dengan model yang sama tetapi berwarna hijau.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Tolak Syaoran pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah iya, lebih baik aku juga membeli untuk 2 orang itu juga dan juga buat Moko-chan." Kata Sakura bersemangat seraya mengambil 6 strap Hp model beruang kecil dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya dengan warna berbeda. Warna pink untuk dirinya sendiri, orange untuk Tomoyo, hijau untuk Syaoran, kuning untuk Mokona, dan 2 lainnya berwarna merah dan biru. Kalian sudah pasti bisa menebaknya kan untuk siapa?

"Terserah kau saja." ucap Syaoran pasrah seraya ke tempat kasir.

Syaoran pun membayar belanjaannya termasuk Sakura.

"Arigatou gozaimashita." Ucap kasirnya.

Syaoran dan Sakura pun keluar dari supermarket itu dan kembali menuju taman. Sebenarnya, rumah Syaoran juga searah jalan taman itu.

"Arigatou, Syaoran. Sudah menemaniku sepanjang hari ini." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Justru aku yang berterima kasih. Yah, walaupun sedikit tidak enak karena kita diperhatikan orang sepanjang jalan." Kata Syaoran.

"Ehehehe.. gomenasai~! Oh iya, ini!" Sakura menyerahkan strap Hp berwarna hijau yang baru saja dibelinya di supermarket tadi pada Syaoran.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu. Boleh ku pakai?" pinta Syaoran saat ia menerima strap itu. Sakura mengangguk. Syaoran pun mengeluarkan Hp nya yang berwarna hitam dan memasangkan strap itu pada Hpnya.

"Ah, aku juga akan memakainya langsung." Seru Sakura mengeluarkan Hpnya yang berwarna pink siluet putih dan memasangkan strap itu di Hpnya. "Kita jadi kembaran, hehe.."

"Ehehe.. iya." Ucap Syaoran lembut.

"Ne. Syaoran-kun. Boleh aku minta nomor Hp dan alamat emailmu?" pinta Sakura. (a/n: kalo di jepangkan biasanya pake email daripada Sms).

"Ah, iya. Boleh saja." kata Syaoran. Ia pun menyebutkan nomor HPnya sekaligus alamat emailnya. Sakura pun demikian, ia juga memberitahukan nomor Hpnya dan alamat emailnya.

"Jangan disebarkan, ya?' pinta Sakura.

"Ya. mana mungkin aku sebarkan, kau kan artis terkenal, hehe.." kata Syaoran tertawa kecil. Sakura juga ikut tertawa.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian..

"Sakura-chan, kau masih ada disana?" terdengar panggilan lembut yang memanggil Sakura.

"Sepertinya Tomoyo-chan memanggilku." Kata Sakura. Syaoran juga ikut mendengarnya. Terlihat Tomoyo berlari-lari ke arah Sakura dan Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan, syukurlah kau belum pulang. Aku cemas sekali padamu." Kata Tomoyo cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura pelan. Tomoyo pun terlihat lega kemudian beralih memandang Syaoran.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Tomoyo.

"Ah, aku Syaoran." Jawab Syaoran agak kikuk.

"Syaoran-kun, terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura-chan ku yang berharga." Ucap Tomoyo sedikit membungkukkan badan. Syaoran hanya terperangah saja sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Ano, Tomoyo-chan.. kau sendirian?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak. Aku-.."

"Oi, Tomoyo! Sampai kapan kau akan terus-.. eh!" Kurogane terkejut melihat sosok Syaoran begitupun Syaoran.

"HEEEEEEE~!" teriak Syaoran dan Kurogane bersamaan. Sakura dan Tomoyo hanya cengok.

"Ku-Kurogane-san.. kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Syaoran kaget.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya. Kau sedang apa disini, bocah!" Tanya Kurogane balik.

"Ne, Kurogane-san dan Syaoran saling kenal?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hee! Kau juga kenal dengan bocah ini, Sakura?" tanya Kurogane sambil menunjuk Syaoran. Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu, Syaoran kenal dengan Kurogane-san?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Kurogane.

"I-iya." Jawab Syaoran kikuk.

"Memangnya.. kalian punya hubungan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami…"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Yui: "Yeay! Chapter 1 selesai! Banzai! Banzai!"

Kurogane: "Berisik! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" *deathglare ke Yui*

Yui: "Hoeeeee! To-tolong Kuro-chan, jangan bunuh saya. Kalo saya di bunuh, gimana nasib fanfic ini..?" *keringat dingin*

Kurogane: "Yeee.. siapa yang mau membunuhmu. Aku mau protes di fic ini. kemunculanku dikit banget. Terus, aku punya hubungan apa dengan bocah itu?"

Yui: "Fufufu.. itu rahasia. Kalo mau tau, baca chapter depan aja, hehe.."

Kurogane: "Kau…!" *muncul aura hitam*

Yui: "Yup! Minna-san! Berhubung Kuro-wan wan mau ngamuk. Onegai reviewnya, ya. Kritik, saran, pujian, flame akan diterima disertai alasan yang jelas. Oya, satu lagi, siap-siapin soundtrack Tsubasa Chronicle soalnya akan keluar dalam fic ini (namanya juga love song). Jaa ne~~!" *kabur pake pintu kemana saja (?)*

Kurogane: "Dasar Author sialan! Jangan kabur!" *ngancungin Souhi n Ginryuu*

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
